Dreams Only Last for the Night (ROTG Oneshot)
by mylifeisbetterinenochian
Summary: Jack/Jamie fanfic. Jamie has a bad dream and Jack has to fix it.


I perch on the window sill; my body crouched as I peek in. I look at Jamie, asleep in his bed. My eyes full of pure adoration.

"Shut up Jack." I whisper to myself.

"Like a brother. He's like a little brother." I chant quietly against the window, my eyes squeezed shut. My breath fogs up the glass as I rest my forehead against it, not noticing the chill.

Jamie stirs in his sleep.

"Jack…Jack is that you?" Jamie calls his brown eyes cracking open and sitting up in bed. I curse under my breath because I woke him up from his peaceful slumber but I smile at the same time because I get to be with him. I push the window open and climb inside, Jamie watching my long graceful legs stretch out. I smile a half-smile, and his eyes light up.

"Hey." I whisper. Jamie shivers but tries to hide it. I jump to close the window, and then pull the covers around his neck, then sit on the edge of his bed, all without a second thought. We sat like that for an hour, just talking. His laughter bubbling up, making me smile, or his face serious, making my eyes widen. After the hours mark though Jamie's eyes start to droop.

"Go to bed baby boy." I say as he lets out a large yawn. He closes his eyes and I lean down, giving him a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Sleep well." I whisper heading back to the window. I sit on the sill for a moment waiting for Sandy's dream dust to come in.

Sure enough it flutters over, though the window and flows around him. I watch it, wondering what he is dreaming of. Then I see the sand turning into pictures, like a little movie, just for me.

I watch, awed by the sight. Sure I watch dreams every night but none like this. Jamie was dreaming about me. At first we were just playing in the snow, laughing and making snow angels. Then his dream switches to us in his bedroom, me kissing his forehead. Kissing down his nose to his soft pink lips. I gasp watching this beautiful sight.

"I don't believe it." I whisper.

I'm so entranced by the dream that I don't notice the black dust creeping up. It slips in to his dream before I have time to fight it. Jamie's face screws up, looking sad, hurt, and frightened at what he was seeing. Dream me rejecting his as he tries to jump into my arms. He looks confused at dream me, his brown puppy dog eyes looking up at dream me through his thick black lashes.

"Jack…no Jack…why?" Jamie's sweet voice whispers into the night air. I jump into his bed and hold him tightly. My left hand caresses his cheek, wiping away the tears.

"Shh…stop crying baby boy. I love you, I do. It's just a silly nightmare." I mutter in his ear slightly rocking us back and forth. I squeeze my eyes shut, then open them to glance at his nightmare. I watch my black lips curl into a sadistic smile, looking down at Jamie's whimpering figure which is curled on the ground.

"No no no no no!" I shout sharking Jamie violently.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." I shout kissing all over Jamie's face. His eyelids flutter for a moment, but then close again into a deep sleep. I climb out of the bed, and grab my staff from where I left it by the window. I cut it through the dream dust, but it just dissipates for a moment before fixing itself and going back to what it was doing. I push some more power into my staff, the wood having a bright white-blue tint to it. It still has no effect. I glance around the room, thinking of what I need to do. I kiss Jamie on the forehead one more time before I fly out of his window, far up into the clouds, searching for Sandy.

"Oh thank the moon!" I say rubbing my forehead as I fly to Sandy.

"Pitch has his black dust in Jamie's room, and I can't get it to go away. Please Sandy, come quick. He's so sad and panicked. I can't bear to see him like this." I say a single tear slipping down my pale cheek. Sandy wipes it away, eyebrows furrowed. He flies down to Jamie's house immediately, me hot on his heels. I carelessly left the window open, and now Jamie is quaking with shivers. I wrap myself around him again, forgetting I don't have any body heat to warm him up with. Sandy quickly inspects the dream and pulls a small jar from his gold coat. The dust isn't its normal sparkly gold though, the dust is more. It looks more like liquid sun than sparkles. He pours half of the bottle on Jamie's face; it runs off and moves into the black, quickly changing it. Sandy nods his head at the dream, as it shows dream me apologizing to Jamie and us making up. I smile and bury my face into Jamie's hair and neck.

"Thank you so much Sandy." I mumble into Jamie's neck, but Sandy hears me. He nods a polite 'you're welcome' and floats out of the window, already busy with casting new dreams.

Jamie turns in his sleep, his face now facing mine. His eyes open, my breath on his face. He savors it for a moment before he looks sad.

"What's wrong?" I ask panicked again.

"I…I just had an awful dream." Jamie says shaking his head. I pull Jamie in closer to me, cradling him against me. His body fits perfectly into my shape.

"I love you Jack." He yawns into my chest but I still hear and understand his sweet words.

"I love you too Jamie." I reply, but he has already fallen asleep in my arms. I just smile and tighten my arms around his, one hand playing with his hair. I stay up all night watching his dreams, fascinated, but also making sure the black dust doesn't come back. It doesn't, and as the sun rises I slip out of his room, leaving a goodbye on his window in frost.

"_I love you Jamie…" _Melts off the window as his sweet eyes open to the morning light. They don't see his note, and then it's gone.


End file.
